


Longtime Companion

by merripestin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles featuring Ace and Seven</p><p>If I Pour Your Cup<br/>Flash of Light and Gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Pour Your Cup

_"Professor"_

Her voice is an offhand mauve, blooming faintly affectionate red at the edges.

_"d'you"_

The fluid complexity of foreshortened language always moves him.

_"want"_

He is warm enough, comfortable, not alone.

_"another"_

His second self passes a mile away, fleeing mutant squirrels. Proximity fizzes across his mind.

_"coffee"_

What to do about Ricthyon 4? Convince Ace the engines are dangerous. She can help him Br’er Rabbit their way to the distortion source. Now, how to get arrested?

_"?"_

 

She plays mother at his nod. “You ever been to Columbia, Professor?”

Sometimes he cannot follow her thought processes at all.


	2. Flash of Light and Gone

'Oops,' groaned Ace. Lucky the Doctor wasn't here to lecture her on safety measures. Stupid timer.

She crawled across the shuddering floor into the escape pod that looked least damaged, ears still ringing, breathing rough, and smacked the button to launch herself at the planet below. The station lurched and there was a loud crack of sound. And christ, was that hissing?.

He'd be looking upward, watching for the flash as the reactor went up. The streak of light she'd leave on the sky wouldn't be much next to that, but Ace hoped somebody was making a wish on her.


End file.
